Resident Evil: Rebellion
by Elvish Vamp
Summary: A biohazard occurs at an Umbrella facility (sry. I'm not good at summaries.) Takes place before RE1. Please R&R!
1. Umbrella Will Pay

Resident Evil: Rebellion Chapter 1: Umbrella Will Pay  
  
AN: I know this chapter is extremely short, so I'll try to make the next chapter pretty long. Please review!  
  
  
  
The woman searched the lab she was in as quickly and thoroughly as she possibly could. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Grinning, she carefully picked up the glass cylinder labeled "T-Virus Batch 3-B".  
  
When she had entered the lab, the scientists had been trying to decide what to do about their newest experiment, which had already killed one of them. She had dispatched the hideous creature, and they left the lab in a hurry. After all that, the scientists had left the virus out.  
  
Something brushed up against her leg, startling her and making her drop the virus. The glass cylinder shattered on the floor. "Damn!" The dead scientist's mangled corpse had dragged itself towards her, smearing blood on the tile floor, and was hungrily reaching for her foot. She dashed out the door and up the stairs, hoping she could to get out of the building in time.  
  
  
  
Jonathan pulled off his lab coat, exhausted from working for so long. He had just finished the experiments on the guinea pigs. Despite all the hard work they had put into it, none of the scientist working on the project had gotten their desired result. They had tried everything, but no matter what they did, humans infected with the T-Virus turned into mindless, flesh- eating zombies.  
  
They had even tried contaminating a zombie with the virus, as crazy as it may seem. The result was disastrous. The subject became a monster, its brain exposed and its tongue impossibly long. The new guy had gotten a bit too close to the creature. What it had done to him was too gruesome to even think about. By the time someone had come and dispatched the creature, it was late and they had decided to continue the experiments the next day.  
  
Someone shoved him aside as she hurry to the stairs. "Umbrella will pay," he heard her mutter. "You'll all pay for what you've done." "What's her problem?" he said to himself. Moments later, he heard someone scream. 


	2. Misery Loves Company

Resident Evil: Rebellion  
  
Chapter 2: Misery Loves Company  
  
Natalie banged on Angelina's bedroom door as hard as she could. "Angelina!" Silence. She unsuccessfully tried the doorknob before fishing her ID card out of her breast pocket and sticking it between the door and frame. Then she stood, stepped back, and kicked the door. It flew open.  
  
After doing a quick sweep of the room, Natalie cautiously entered. She quickly noted that Anglia was nowhere in sight. "Angelina?" Nothing. She sighed, frustrated. Hadn't it been Angelina who had advised them that if anything like this happened they should lock themselves in their room? And where was she now? Obviously not her room.  
  
Natalie checked the room for anything useful. She found a few handgun clips and a lock pick, but no gun. She walked cautiously back into the hall and entered the next door, Linda's room.  
  
The horrid smell and hungry moan that followed told her Linda was dead or not in there. Either way, there was no reason to go in, and she had to conserve ammo. A quick glance inside confirmed her suspicions and she slammed the door shut.  
  
After checking the rest of the rooms and still finding no one, she started back to one of the few safe rooms. Natalie held her handgun ready as she reached a door at the end of the hallway. She pushed it open. A moment later a combat knife was at her throat. She froze, shocked, then looked up at the owner. It was Linda.  
  
Linda slowly lowered the knife. Natalie did the same with her gun. For a while neither of them said a word. Finally Linda spoke. "Sorry about that. I thought you were a zombie." "The zombies can't open doors." "Oh. That's good." A few more seconds of silence followed. "Umm.I was just going to meet the few other survivors, so. do you want to come with me or do I have to drag you?"  
  
"As much as I'd love to see you try to drag me," Linda said, obviously amused by the remark, "I think I'll come." The amusement didn't last long, though, as they remembered where they were. Having nothing more to say, they silently walked into the room Linda had just been in. It had white walls and a dark blue carpet. There were two doors, one to their right and one on the other side of the room, also white. They walked through the door on the other side of the room.  
  
Linda entered first, but she froze in front of the doorway as she saw watch was inside. "What's the matter?" Natalie asked. She had to shove Linda a bit, but she managed to get past her and into the room.  
  
There were at least six zombies, but they were all on the balcony, so that wasn't a problem. There was another zombie on the ground. It must have fallen off the balcony and landed on it's head because it's skull seemed to have cracked open and blood was spattered all over the walls and carpet. Next to it, unconscious, was a woman with long straight brown hair, now stained with blood, about nineteen or twenty years old, wearing a black t- shirt and blue jeans. It was Angelina.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why don't we just leave?"  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that? Walk out the front door? The dogs will get us!"  
  
"We could run, couldn't we?"  
  
"Are you insane!? You can't outrun the dogs!"  
  
Anglia woke up to the sound of familiar voices around her with huge headache. She opened her eyes and glanced around. Linda and her boyfriend, Jason, were arguing with Mike while Stephanie tried to negotiate. Natalie observed this from a dark, shadowy corner.  
  
"Calm down. We'll think of some way to get out of here."  
  
"Sure we will, Ms. Optimist. Face it, we're all gonna die."  
  
Angelina sat up. "Why don't you stop arguing so we might be able to figure something out?" She looked down and noticed that she had blood splattered all over her. "I didn't have any cuts, did I?" "Not that we know of," Natalie answered. "Good. We'd better get out of here," Angelina told them, "before Umbrella sends someone to activate the self-destruct system." Mike rolled his eyes. "Can you say paranoia?" "I'm serious. They always send someone to destroy any evidence and witnesses by activating the self- destruct system. For all we know that person could be in this room right now."  
  
Mike was obviously still not convinced, but he didn't comment again. That would only result in more talking, which he thought was a waste of time. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Why don't we discuss this in the main hall?" he asked. Stephanie shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
The group filed out the only door in the room, which happened lead to the main hall. Angelina, suspicious of Mike, was reluctant to follow. Why did he want to go to another room? What difference would it make which room they were in?  
  
It didn't take long to find out. When they entered the room, he immediately started for the front door. "What are you doing!?" Linda screeched. "You can't go out there! You'll get us all killed!" Jason added. Mike didn't care. "Watch me," was all he said before he threw the doors open.  
  
He didn't even take two steps out the door before T-Virus infected dogs leapt out of the shadows and attacked. He scream and tried to shake them off unsuccessfully. Natalie pulled out her handgun shot one until it finally let go of his arm. Mike tried to use his handgun to shoot another one that had latched itself onto his leg.  
  
Angelina pulled out the fully loaded magnum she always carried with her, just in case, and used it to shoot yet another zombie dog as it tried to run inside. One jumped and hit Mike, knocking him to ground. The dog that was chewing on his leg began to drag him outside. Angelina ran forward and slammed the door shut before any more could get inside. Mike's screams could be heard for a few more seconds, before it became silent again.  
  
The silence seemed to go on forever. Linda glared at Angelina, obviously blaming her for closing the door. Stephanie just stood, stunned. The silence was finally broken, not by a member of their group, but by a gunshot. The bullet hit the wall less than three inched from Stephanie's head. "Angelina!" Angelina looked up at a woman half hidden in the shadows on the balcony. Jason pointed his own gun at her. "Who are you?" he demanded, but she ran out of sight before anyone could do anything about it.  
  
Natalie turned to Angelina. "Who was that?" she asked. "No one," Angelina said. "She's no one." 


End file.
